Snowcloud's Cry
This is the story of how Snowcloud turned evil. (Snow's POV) Warning: Some Dates, Character arrivals/deaths, and minor changes have been made to the story. It is heavily based on the original, though. (Story made in honor of the missing/possibly Dead Bluemist) Prologue I woke up this morning, feeling slightly sick. I uncurl myself from my loving Juperstripe's grasp. I pad to the medicine den, looking For Bluemist. I see her, and she pads towards me. "Hey Snowcloud!" Bluemist purred. "Hi Bluemist." I replied. "What's wrong?" You don't seem like your usual self." Blue mewed. "Oh just a bellyache." I replied. Blue looked around the den. She seemed to be out of the herb she was looking for, or at least she seemed to be. "I'll go out and fetch the herb for you Snow. I'll be right back." Blue purred. ---- night seemed to come quicker than normal that night. The dusk patrol had just returned, and blue had still not come with my medicine. I got a little worried, so I went to Blue's den. "Where is Bluemist?" I asked, concerned. "I haven't seen her since this morning when she went to get your herbs." Windstorm mewed, appearing from the herb store. "I'm going to get Nightstar." I mewed. I went to get Nightstar, but she seem busy. I decided to go out on my own. I padded into the twoleg ruins, following Blue's scent to a strange hill. The scent vanished, and her pawprints from that mornings rain even disappeared. Then, I heard paws behind me. I whip around, only to find Nightstar, Carnationclan's leader followed me. "What are you doing our here all alone, Snow?" Nightstar asked me. "Looking for Bluemist, with no luck." I mew "I've been sending out extra patrols to look for her as well, with no avail. They came here to.. Everything just...vanishes." Night chocked. I than realized what must of happened. I fell to the ground, wimpering. we had been through it all together. "Snow, we must go and alert the clan that we couldn't find her." Night mewed. Chapter 1- More Pain It had been about a moon since I lost Bluemist. I still really missed her. Jupiterstripe was really worried about me, which I was thankful for. We came upon more startling news. Stormclaw, Soulrise, and my mentor Shadestorm, had all gone missing. I looked to Jupiter obviously upset. He was upset to. I lowered my head in disbelief. I lost another one. I couldn't take anymore, and I ran off. Chapter 2- Jupiterstripe to the rescue I stared at the cliffs near camp, and I was so close to jumping until I yet again heard pawsteps. This time, it was Jupiter. "Snowcloud, I know you've lost alot of people close to you recently, but you still have me, twisted. that brother you keep telling me about." Jupiter mewed, half jokingly. "it's just so hard! You've never lost anyone close to you!" I mewed. "That is not true. I lost my father as a kit, my pack mates as an apprentice and many others I've met along the way" (Correct please if incorrect Jupiter) Jupiter hissed. "Im sorry Jupiter. I forgot." I mewed. "It's ok Snow, lets go home." Jupiter purred. i padded back to camp, much happier. Chapter 3- A New Hope It had been a little while since that night. I ran to Wind, not feeling good yet again. My stomach was swirling strangely, and was larger than it used to be. Windstorm looked at me dead in the eyes and asked me. "What in the mother of Rosestar have you been eating! Your so fat!" Wind mewed. "Wind, I think she's pregnant you old furball." I heard Twistedoak, my sister mew. She examined me throughly. "Yep your pregnant!" Twisted purred. "Whose the father?" Wind asked. "Jupiterstripe." I purred "Nice!" Wind replied. What I didn't realize at the time, was how much trouble these kits would be. Chapter 4- The Kits I had a bit of an encounter before hand with rouges. Jupiterstripe was with me. They scratched my stomach, but I don't think it matters. Cedarleaf died to. I couldn't take it. It was terrible. Only a few days later, I padded around camp. I let a ferocious yowl . My kits were coming. The medicine cats took me to their den quickly and efficiently. I watched them work, reminding me of Bluemist. I felt miserable. When they finished I stared down at my kits with Jupiter beside me. There was a sand colored shecat, a beige colored shecat, and a black and white shecat. Jupiter named the sand colored one Sandkit, and the beige one Jadekit. I got to name the third, which I named Tinykit for her small size. I was proud of my kits, until I learned Jadekit was blind. So the rouge fight did cause trouble, I suppose. The kits were my bundle of joy! I loved them all so much! But I spent so much time watching Jadekit, I neglected my other kits. I knew I was doing it, and I honestly didn't care. Until one night... Tinykit got into a small tunnel Duskclaw went after her. She lost her life saving her. Oakwish was there with me, but he doesn't talk about it. A few days later, I noticed she was talking to something that didn't even exist. Than I realized what was going on. I had to tell someone. I padded to Jupiterstripe. "Jupiterstripe." I mewed "Ya Snow?" He purred, giving me a loving lick. "I think Tinykit sees dark forest cats!" I mewed, panicked. "You just gave birth to kits, you need to rest." He mewed, dismissing me politely. I knew, he was busy, just being appointed deputy and all, but I was upset . In order to prevent this more, I talked to Sandkit. She did nothing to help, so I went to Jadekit in a dream using my power. She wasn't much help ether. I was on my own. Chapter 5- Meeting an Old Friend I realized it started to get worse. I knew the dark forest was training her. She kept talking about a cat named Gingerstorm, who was actually Mapleshade I decided I'd find out the story myself. I followed Tiny when she snuck out of camp for the first time since the rabbit hole incident. I followed her between two bramble bushes... It lead us to the dark forest. Luckily for me, I got away unseen and back out into the forest to warn the clan. Then I heard a mew. "Snow!" It sounded so familiar. I turned around to see my brother, Silver, standing right behind me. "Silver!" I mewed Cheerfully, before quickly saying. "Follow me." Silver and I made it to camp. "Whose this?" Nightstar asked, greeting Snow with a small nod. "No time for that! Get a patrol now!" Snow hissed. It consisted of myself, Silver, Oakwish, Ivymoon, Nightstar, Jupiterstripe and a few others. We made our way back to the bushes, and we charged into battle. (the patrol is historically inaccurate, but it made for a more organized story. The origjnal involed Nightstar and Jupiterstripe joining the fight later. I'm sorry.-Rose) Chapter 6- Realizing the Truth Tinykit was killed by Rosestar. My eyes widened, filled with pain and sorrow. I fell to the floor once more to mourn my kit. Tears flooded my eyes, as I hadn't even seen it happen. I just... felt i. was so angry! I went and killed quite a few cats after that. I came home that night, and the whole clan mourned Tinykit. But that didn't feel like enough to me. This was my fault. Then I realized, all their deaths, Cedar's Soul's,Storm's,Shade's...even Blue's deaths, we're all fault. They all died because I didn't protect them. That night, I drifted to sleep late. I woke up in a starlit flower feild, where her beloved kit stood. "Oh Tinykit. I'm sorry i neglected you. I miss you so much." I mewed "Save your lies for someone who will believe them." Tinykit hissed. "Tell me, what can i do to win you back?" I asked "Avenge me." Tinykit mewed. "How, I'll do anything!" I mewed. "Help me kill them." Tiny replied. "What! That's insane!" I replied "You said anything." Tiny said. "I owe it to those who died in my name." Snow mewed, thinking of Blue, and the many others. I woke up. I decided what i would do. Epilogue - A New Era Begins I was back in my den, and I had made my kin a promise. I would kill them all. I wasn't really scared. I knew it would take time, but I would do it. I turmed next to me to see silver . He was a sleep. He would be an easy target. I went to sink my teeth into him, but when I got close enough, but not touching him, he jolted up, it was almost as if Starclan themselves woke him up to save him on time. In defense , he gave me a joking blow to the neck, "killing me in front of your kits?" He mewed jokingly. i glanced around to see I was in the nursery. "A little entertainment for the kits." I replied back in a seemung joking tone. silver gave me a loving nudge before excusing himself. I then realized what I was told to do. Unable to handle it, I decided to play informant. I went out of camp, and snuck to the twisted oak. i stayed for day. I was confronted by my sister Twistedoak, who the place was named for. She told me to go home, so I tried to murder a starclan cat. Silverlignt, the dead Cedar, and one other cat I forgot. then I stoped murdering twisted, and went for my brother. He turned the tables and eventually killed me. my spirit began floating. in a second fla, I was in the dark forest. my plans were no where near done. My power glued itself to the Twistedoa, so I may return physically once more. i let out a smile. let the madness begin. Author's Notes Ok! I hope you like it! Note: This is just the beginning of Snow's story. If you want to know more, let me know. Category:Written by RoseSnow Category:Finished Stories Category:Non-fiction Category:Stories